


Seed of Chaos

by xXPaintedLadyXx



Category: Warhammer 40.000, if the emperor had text to speech device
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Time Parents, Gen, Mpreg, Tzeentch is a petty prick, gods messing with mortals, lovechild, this idea was from a fever dream take that as you will, you can interpret this as a ship or just friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXPaintedLadyXx/pseuds/xXPaintedLadyXx
Summary: The Captain-General hasn't been feeling well and Magnus is determined to find out why.
Relationships: magnus the red & Captain General | Kitten, magnus the red / Captain General | Kitten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Seed of Chaos

Despite the mundane and rather stoic air the Captain-General always carried, there was something off. His demeanor was shuffled and staggered, he used his Guardian Spear to hold himself upright. His breaths were panicked and his grip shook. He was afraid, of what it was he wasn’t about to share with just anyone. Thankfully, the one person he could trust or at the very least tell appeared. Magnus, one of the Emperor’s Primarchs and currently stuck in a more recent daemon form. A pair of red wings with blue accents towards the ends. As well as a large pair of horns jetting from his forehead. The Custode quickly flagged the tall Psyker down. “There you are Companion; I had wondered where you went off to-” Before he could finish the sentence the gold-plated Custode grabbed the Primarch’s wrist. “Magnus, I need to speak with you…” The Custode said urgently. Unsure of what the Captain-General was concerned about, they went to the Custode’s office to talk. “Is something wrong Companion? I don’t usually see you this distressed.” Magnus said somewhat worried. The Captain-General gathered his composure, “Something is wrong, but I don’t know what…” The Custode admitted quietly. Magnus’ brow furrowed. “You don’t know…” Magnus found it hard to believe. His Companion was always on top when it came to know a plethora of things. He began pacing the floor of his office. “For a while, I’ve been feeling ill. This seems impossible, I got checked out and saw nothing out of place. But something is very wrong.” The Captain-General said stubbornly. “Ill in what sense then?” Magnus asked still baffled. “I’m very fatigued both physically and mentally and any if all attempts at eating result in instant vomiting.” This made no sense; every soldier of the Imperium was built to be nearly invincible. What could be ailing one of them to the point of exhaustion?

Magnus hated this, one for not being unable to solve the mystery that plagued his Companion. Second if what he was saying was indeed true (which he believed) the Custode had no reason to lie to him. He couldn’t have his right-hand man in such a condition. He went to the Custode, knelt, and placed his hand over the General’s guarded head. “Uhh, what are you doing?” The Captain-General inquired. “I’m scanning over your body’s vitals to see if there’s any validity to your words.” The Primarch replied. “I’m not lying Magnus.” The Custode said plainly. Magnus slowly continued to move his hand but stopped when it was just above the General’s mid-section. His brow furrowed once again as he focused his attention. “What in the Gods' names?” Magnus uttered to himself. “Did you find anything?” The Captain-General asked hesitantly. “I did, but this doesn’t quite add up.” The Psyker replied. “You have something growing inside you.” The Custode nearly jumped out of his armor. “WHAT?! When? When did that happen?!” This stumped even Magnus. “Well, what is it, some kind of parasite?” The Captain-General asked in a panic. “I don’t recall there being any kind of parasites on the planets we’ve visited. This is quite the conundrum.” Magnus said to himself. The Primarch would need to research this, in the meantime, Magnus would keep a close eye on his Companion. “Until we can figure this out, I think it's best that you stay in my quarters if you don’t mind,” Magnus informed. He quickly went to his mass collection of books and began to search for what could be the source. “Make yourself comfortable, I have no idea how long we’re…” Before he could finish Magnus saw the Captain-General had already passed out near his bed. Sparing a moment to lift the sleeping Custode onto the bed and placing his spear against the wall. “Rest easy Companion leave the worry to me,” Magnus said somewhat confidently. However, this was going to be far more difficult to decipher, than Magnus thought.

Two weeks had gone by and Magnus was still, at a loss for what could be ailing the Captain-General. All the information he had read about parasites or diseases were not relevant to what his Companion was experiencing. Sleeping most hours of the day and when he wasn’t, he was violently retching in the quarter’s lavatory. Magnus took a break from his books and went to evaluate the Custode’s condition. He had removed the Captain’s armor in hopes of making him more relaxed, but the Captain refused to take off the helmet. Walking to the bedside Magnus’ hoped the Custode would be awake. Slowly rolling to the other side to face Magnus. “How are you fairing?” The Primarch asked. “Not much different than before.” Captain groaned. “Here, maybe this will help.” Magnus offered a warm mug to the Custode. “It’s broth, something easy on your stomach.” He took the mug, holding it in his lap. “Thank you, Magnus.” The Captain taking a cautious sip. “I apologize, the fact that I haven’t solved this mystery illness is just,” Magnus said about to rant. “Magnus, please don’t say that. I know you’re trying to help and I greatly appreciate it.” The Captain-General said. That may have been the case, but Magnus was a scholar he was determined to discover the truth. He spent the next several hours running through his books again. Yet, he faced the same frustration after finding nothing. It was when a more common book caught his eye. A much older book judging by its appearance, human biology & anatomy it spelled on the front. Browsing the book wouldn’t hurt, so he opened the leather hardcover and read the dilapidated pages. Not much came off as important until he reached the chapter on reproduction. A small paragraph grabbed his attention, that’s when the realization hit him. Magnus teleported himself back to the Custode. “Companion, I have found the answer!” Captain General’s head popped up at the sudden exclamation. “You have?” The Daemon prince stood before him holding the old manuscript. “Yes, and the fact that I didn’t comprehend this earlier makes me feel like an idiot,”

Magnus said rolling his eye. “So… What’s wrong with me?” Captain-General asked anxiously. “There’s nothing wrong with you… You’re pregnant,” Magnus said as straight-faced as he could. Captain-General stared at him unblinking. “Excuse me? HOW?! That doesn’t make sense! How would I even?!” His outburst ceased and the two answered the question simultaneously. “Tzeentch.” The Captain-General took a breath, “But of all things to do, why this?” Magnus chuckled, “From what I’ve learned Gods are often petty when bested by mortals.” Magnus brought his right hand to the Custode’s shoulder. “And from what I can tell you’re not carrying an Eldar or an Ork. You’re most likely in the first trimester, which is why you’re experiencing such nasty bouts of nausea and exhaustion. Your body is making the necessary changes for carrying another human being.” Captain-General settled and glanced at the pages of the book. “Those symptoms should subside when you enter the second trimester, that’s when the baby will have significant growth. You’ll start noticing it within the third or fourth month.” Captain-General slowly glanced down and put his hands over his abdomen. “I still can’t believe I have another living thing growing inside me… The very thought just… Terrifies me.” He said shakenly. Magnus turned his face to the Custode, “I know, but you’re not going to do this alone. I promise you that.” At those words the Custode collapsed into the Primarch’s lap, sobbing in relief. “T-thank you, Magnus…” He couldn’t blame the Captain-General for his reaction, the whole situation was overwhelming, to say the least. Magnus gently patted the Custode’s back, mentally telling himself that it was going to be alright in the end.

Three months later… “Companion, come out of there…” Magnus said standing just outside his wardrobe. “No.” Captain-General retorted. “I’m the one only here, we’ve discussed this I’m not going to tease you. Just put the robes on and come out.” The Captain-General grumbled in defeat and eventually walked back into the room. Still dawning his golden helmet, he now wore a set of white robes. Considering he couldn’t wear his armor at the time. Even with the helmet, Magnus could see the embarrassment radiating off the Custode’s face. “This is ridiculous.” He fumed somewhere between anger and humiliation. “Oh, nonsense you can hardly see it,” Magnus said regarding the small curve that had developed on the Custode’s abdomen. “I’m the size of the fucking full moon!” Captain-General spat back. Magnus’ expression dropped, “Now I know you’re exaggerating that part.” He knelt to the Custode’s level. “I know, you’re going through a lot. A lot of this that someone in your position wouldn’t normally be in. Getting upset about it isn’t going to fix it.” Captain-General just turned his head away. “That’s rich coming you and the Emperor who can throw tantrums, no one seems to mind then.” He said under his breath. “Do as I say, not as I do,” Magnus said calmly. “But you have every right to be angry about this.” Captain-General took a deep breath, letting the negative notion escape. “I know… I hate not having some semblance of control in all of this.” He saw the Primarch smirk, “Take it from someone who’s never been in control for most of their life.” Making a jab at himself to lighten the Custode’s mood. Captain-General playfully hit Magnus, “Okay don’t beat yourself up. I’m gratefully it's you I’m stuck with. Terra forbid I got stuck like this with the other Custodes, I’d never hear the end of it.” The very thought of it gave them chills. “To change the subject are you enjoying the book I picked out for you?” Magnus asked as they walked to the library. “Yes, actually at first I didn’t think I’d like a fiction story based on the allegory of mankind’s sins. However, I was pleasantly surprised by the concept of the king of fire and sea. A titanic beast created from humanity’s weapons of war, I’ll read more of it today.” Once at their usual place, Captain-General picked up the book, a black leather cover featuring a draconic creature. He settled into his favorite spot on the couch and continued the book. While Magnus went about his usual business of observation and study on the Warp. Sometime later Magnus came by to check on the Custode, “Going by the kitchen to make tea, care for a cup?” Captain-General nodded. “That’s sounds lovely, yes. Oh, and some sweets if you could?” He asked before the Primarch left. Teleporting to the kitchen, Magnus came across an odd sight of the two captains of the Blood Ravens disagreeing with what the qualifications of a scone were. I’m not even going to ask. Magnus said to himself placing the kettle and a mountain of sweets onto a tray. Then insistently fleeing the scene. Returning to the Library with the hot tea to the waiting Custode, setting the sweets on a nearby table. Magnus watched amusingly as the Captain-General snuck a cookie or chocolate in between the pages. Craving certain foods was another strange symptom of pregnancy that Magnus had come to learn.

Because hormones changed sensory responses in the body, it would make one type of food more desirable over others. In the Captain-General’s case, it was mostly sweet and salty ones. It wasn’t too much of a problem fortunately, he was sticking to the healthy everyday meals. The Captain-General retired early that evening, he did most days if he hadn’t slept through the day already. However, later in the night, Magnus was distracted by a sudden noise. Following it to the source he found the Captain-General whom, he had assumed had fallen asleep hours ago was violently quivering. As well as emitting distressful moans and tightly gripping the bedsheets. Carefully holding the Custode’s shoulders, Magnus attempted to wake him. “Companion, Companion wake up! You’re having a nightmare!” He whispered. It was no use; he was too far into his sleep. When Magnus tried again his wings reached over the bedside and touched the Custode. At the touch, he seemingly relaxed. Magnus wasn’t sure at first glance yet, low and behold the touch of his feathers soothed the Custode. I hope I don’t regret this… Magnus quickly magicked away his chest armor and slowly scooted next to the Captain-General and embracing him. Letting his wings rest over and around the shaking figure. Eventually, his hands made their way to the feathers and automatically took a hold. Magnus tried not to flinch as his wings were sensitive. Soon the Custode’s shaking stopped and his breathing calmed. Magnus decided to just stay in bed with the Captain-General to avoid any further commotions for the night. The following day Magnus wanted to keep what happened to himself. Emperor knows how self-conscious he felt during the night and after. He was hoping and praying to whatever god was listening that the Custode didn’t bring it up. Magnus was reorganizing one of his bookshelves when he saw the Captain-General out of the corner of his eye. He was pacing around the room in thought. “Something on your mind, Companion?” Magnus dared to ask. “Was I acting strangely in my sleep last night?” The Custode inquired. If Magnus’ face wasn’t already red it would have been on fire with how much heat was rushing to it. “Yes, you were you appeared to be in pain or discomfort. I tried to wake you but to no avail…” This was when the conversation was going to turn awkward. “I didn’t know what to do… But when my wings touched your exposed skin, you then calmed down. Since I didn’t have any better ideas I got into bed and put my arms and wings to keep you at ease.” Magnus held his breath. “Well thank you, Magnus, I apologize if I put you in a cumbersome situation.” The Custode said. The Primarch was thankfully the chat wasn’t stretch out. “As for your nightmare can you remember anything from it? Vivid dreaming doesn’t usually occur until much later.” Magnus said. “It wasn’t vivid then; I can’t remember anything specifically. I just remember feeling fear. This is impossible, we Custodes have the fear breed out of us. Right?” Captain-General said laughing hollowly. The Primarch simply shook his head, “No, all living things share the same inherent trait of fear. That’s something no amount of genetic rewrite can get rid of. Primarchs, Custodes, and Space Marines alike we all have things we fear, Companion.” He lowered his head and wrapped his arms around himself. “I am afraid Magnus… For the longest time, I didn’t know how to say it.” Magnus saw where this was going and quickly intervened, embracing the Custode gently in his arms. The Captain-General no longer needed to fear the outcome because of his newfound emotions or how he had changed. Magnus was not there to judge.

Another two months later… (5 months) Captain-General was sitting at the Primarch’s desk scribbling away on paper. He’d finished the book Magnus had lent him and several others subsequently. Despite being well into the pregnancy, he had an abundance of energy. He was drawing whatever came to mind, the encrusted wall structures and golden trim of the Palace, certain individuals, and a myriad of other items. Magnus peeked over the Custode’s head to glimpse at what he was doing. “Never took you for an artist.” The Custode smiled at the comment, “Thanks but it's nothing amazing. Just what you get when you have a photographic memory.” There were small portraits and sketches scattered around the paper. “Called it what you will Companion I’m impressed either way,” Magnus said sitting next to him. Captain-General had drawn out a few familiar faces in precise detail. Rogal Dorn was drawn from the chest up in his Centurion armor, with a fine amount of attention to his beard and face. As well as the throne bound emperor giving his glass eye a bit of shine and showing the wear on his bones. It was then the Captain-General came to a halt on the sketch as a concerning thought entered his head. “Magnus, when the time arrives… What are we going to do? How are we going to tell the emperor about this? It's not like we could keep this a secret.” He said solemnly. The Primarch took a moment before speaking. “We will have to tell him, yes when the time comes. No doubt he’ll unhappy but it shouldn’t matter what he thinks. You’ve been the one going through everything, not him.” The Custode didn’t respond. “Companion?” Magnus muttered trying to pull the Custode out of this strange trance. “Um… Kitten?” He called again getting the Captain-General’s attention. “Oh, sorry Magnus…” The Custode answered. “I was listening… I believe I just felt the baby move.” Upon hearing that Magnus almost unwittingly reached his hand out, then caught himself. However, the Captain-General took his hand before he could decline completely. “It's alright.” The Captain-General said softly. He guided Magnus’s hand to the spot on his swollen abdomen. Not long after a small kick was felt against the Primarch’s palm. “It’s so surreal isn’t it?” But the look on Magnus’ face wasn’t joy it was apprehension. “What’s on your mind?” The Custode took the Primarch’s hand in his own. “It just hit me on how this whole process is going to work, the birth I mean. I try not to think about it but it keeps coming back.” The Captain-General giggled at the statement. “Magnus, I trust you besides we have time to figure this out. You’re the smartest person I know. I couldn’t be in better hands if I’m being honest.” Trust, he hadn’t heard someone say that to him in what seemed like eons. He could hardly trust himself let alone someone else. But here was someone willing to test that trust and simply because he had nowhere or no one else to give it to. “I’ll do my best, Companion.” Magnus’ voice sounded vulnerable. “That’s all I’m asking for.” The Captain-General took the Primarch’s hands and held them tightly.

Sleep came easily to the Captain-General that night exhausted from the day and the down to terra talk with Magnus. The bond he had built with Magnus over the past months had grown significantly. He thought the two of them were making great progress. While Magnus’ worry was valid, he didn’t want it to consume him. He was deep in thought as he lay in bed. I wish I could put Magnus’ mind at ease. I appreciate his concern but he’s acting like he’s the one carrying the baby. But I guess in a way he feels responsible. Maybe we can talk again, help get things off his mind. Soon his mind drifted off into the peaceful void of sleep. He then found himself in the dreamscape of his consciousness. Fully aware of everything around him, so this is what Magnus meant by vivid dreaming. He looked over himself and discover he was back in his golden armor. Looking around he saw he was in the Palace, not that he had ever really left. Captain-General cautiously walked down the halls of the massive fortress attempting to know where he was. At the moment all the walls looked identical, well this doesn’t help at all. He said annoyed. As he turned around to continue walking, he saw a small silhouette standing six meters ahead of him. He couldn’t make out the face but saw the figure had short hair, wearing some sort of dress, and had red skin… Then the figure took off running. Wait! Captain-General yelled. He went after the figure immediately. What is a child doing inside the palace?! He asked himself. Then remembered this was a dream and things in dreams didn’t necessarily need to make sense. It seemed like he had been running forever until he noticed he had reached the throne room. The figure or ‘child’ he was chasing had stopped and led him to the desired place. There you are, Companion! We were wondering where you had gone to. Standing beside the child was Magnus. What was the dream telling him? Wait… The child has red skin… The child… He woke up as the answer revealed itself. Sitting up in bed he rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at the room. “Uh, Magnus you there?” Captain-General shouted. “Yes, Companion I’m here, is something wrong?” Magnus replied approaching the bed. “No, nothing is wrong I had a dream and I think it was trying to tell me something.” The Custode said nervously. “Dreams have been known to be prophetic in some cases. What exactly happened in yours for you to suspect this?” Magnus inquired. The Captain-General exhaled. “Well… In the dream, I kept seeing this child. Now obviously I saw that representing the one I’m carrying. But there was something else I noticed this child in question had red skin…” He fell quiet expecting a reaction from Magnus, but failed to receive one. “Magnus, I think the baby’s yours!” He said finally. Instead of an answer, he watched the daemon Primarch fall to the floor. “Ugh, fuck…” The Custode sighed facepalming. After composing himself Magnus joined the Captain-General, sitting on the foot of the bed. “In retrospect, I should have seen this coming.” Magnus scoffed rubbing his temple. “How were either of us supposed to know? Honestly.” The Custode retorted. “Knowing Tzeentch there’s always more trouble than originally presumed,” Magnus said.

“If what I saw in the dream is true and the baby is yours, do you think they’re a psyker?” Captain-General wondered placing a hand over his growing abdomen. “There’s a good chance, why ask?” Magnus said. “Maybe they weren’t dreams, what if the child was attempting to speak to us,” Captain-General explained. Magnus stayed silent unsure of how to respond. “Seriously? You told me you remembered everything from your gestation as a gene-son. Who's to say the child can’t do the same.” The Custode hypothesized. Unexpectedly Magnus’ right-wing spread and went over the Custode. “Don’t take my silence for disregard Companion, my mind is merely lost at the moment.” The Primarch holding his face in bewilderment. He let Magnus think in peace while he twiddled his fingers through the Primarch’s feathers. Captain-General didn’t expect Magnus to take this so hard. He didn’t understand why but then he suddenly recalled the sordid history of psykers. “Magnus, you’re worried because if the child is a psyker, that will put them in monumental danger. Is that it?” Captain-General said as he felt Magnus’ hand stroke his mid-section. “It more than that…” Magnus’ voice was heavy with despair and gall. A psyker’s very presence in the Warp makes them a target for daemons. They feed on the souls of all living beings; humans are a meager snack, psykers a step up, an Eldar soul a fine wine… And the soul of that of a Primarch’s offspring...” His throat constricted like a vice. “I dare not imagine it.” Hearing the change in tone, Captain-General immediately turned to look at Magnus only to find the Primarch’s remaining eye flooded in tears. “Magnus…” The Custode whispered. Cupping the daemon prince’s face in his hands. “I’m pathetic…” Magnus stammered. “No Magnus you’re not… You need to stop attacking yourself for terra’s sake. “You’ve done terrible things, reprehensible things… But you’re human, we’re not perfect far from it. I didn’t realize how much this mattered to you. Especially you out of all the Primarchs, you’re still on good terms with your sons. Probably better than the Emperor does with his.” It was a bold statement to make. Nevertheless, one that was all too true. “Please Magnus, just breathe…” The Captain-General pleaded. Holding him close until he regained composure. Magnus let himself unravel, all the fear and doubt that ate at his mind finally slipping away. They laid there for what seemed like hours, the Custode softly caressing Magnus’ red mane. Magnus was laying slightly curled up his head resting on the Captain-General’s lap. “Of all the things we could’ve gotten ourselves into…” The Primarch said. “If it means anything, I’m sorry about when I compared the Space Wolves and your sons. It was a dick move.” The Captain-General apologized. “You live and learn, and I need to work on my temper,” Magnus said sitting up. “You want to know something funny one of the Custodes told me?” Magnus lifted a brow and nodded. “Apparently, when the Emperor was being told about the Space Wolves, he got so sick of hearing it he said he’d change the name to Space Corgis.” At those words, Magnus erupted into laughter, the kind of laughter that forces you to wheeze. Captain-General was laughing along with him, “Hehehehehe-Ow!” He recoiled in pain. “Are you alright?” Magnus said. “The child just kicked one of my ribs.” The Custode said inhaling sharply. “The loud sounds must have startled them.” Magnus guessed. “By the strength of that kick, I can definitely say they’ve got your genes… Damn that hurts.” The Custode snickered painfully. “Here, let’s see if I can help,” Magnus said. Putting his hand on the Custode’s abdomen and used a small amount of his psyker energy. “What are you doing?” Captain-General asked. “I’m telepathically speaking to the child, if what you said earlier is true, they’ll hear me,” Magnus replied removing his hand. “Magnus, when the time comes, you think we’ll be ready?” Captain-General said anxiously. “It won’t hurt to brush on studying and maybe you could join in. Never too late to learn something, and prepping for the delivery is a crucial step.” They spend the remainder of the day reading the mandatory books on the subject.

Three and a half months later… (8 ½ months) “I can’t even go a few steps without being winded,” Captain-General said returning to the bed after using the lavatory. “Good news is you’re in the last hurdle of this whole thing,” Magnus said adjusting pillows for the Custode. “Thankfully, I’d say we’re prepared for what comes next.” Magnus gently massaged the Captain-General’s sore and aching back. “I seriously don’t give women enough credit, if they’re able to live through this how can they not become space marines? That’s a rhetorical question, I already know the answer.” He readjusted himself on the bed, laying back down. “I haven’t felt the baby move in a while. Should I be concerned?” The Custode asked. “Not for the reasons you’re thinking, simply a lack of space. Now that the fetus is approaching full term there’s isn’t much room to move.” Magnus reassured him. While it was still early in the day Captain-General resumed his discrepant sleep schedule. In the afternoon as Magnus was cleaning up his books, he thought he heard the Captain-General talking. Not to him specifically but just out loud. Magnus took a moment to listen to what the Custode was saying. “Hello, again little one…” The Captain-General said. Again? He’s done this before. Magnus said to himself. “Despite how afraid I am right now, I’m very excited to meet you. I won’t lie at the start of all this I wanted nothing to do with you. But that’s changed and no matter what happens I will love you. I can’t say for sure about your father, Magnus I mean. He’s scared too but he tries to hide it. He may seem intimidating, but he’s very caring and open to a fault. He’ll teach you so much, you’ll never be short on bedtime stories.” Magnus was touched by the statement. However, he would go about the rest of the day as if he hadn’t heard it. It wasn’t until that evening that Magnus heard from the Captain-General this albeit sounding urgent. “Magnus!” He hurried to the Custode and found him the lavatory. This time standing above a puddle that had spilled from amidst his legs. “Aw…Shit,” Magnus swore.

“That answers the question for how you’re going to deliver,” Magnus said plainly. “All well and good, but Magnus I’m not due for another three weeks.” The Custode said nervously. “Babies are rarely ever born on their due date, more commonly they’re born early or late,” Magnus replied. “It still doesn’t add up if my water broke shouldn’t I be in labor first?” Captain-General wondered. “You’re not?” Magnus retorted confused. “Not that I know, I haven’t felt any pain other than the usual kind.” The Custode shrugged. “labor isn’t exactly fast Companion, it’s a long draw out process.” Magnus explained. “The pain you should be feeling when in labor comes in waves. The muscles of the uterus tighten and release to move the baby towards the birth canal. If labor has set in, you’ll notice as the day goes on.” Captain-General shook his and sighed, “What should I do till then?” He asked. “I suggest resting, you’re going to need it once it really picks up,” Magnus said. “I’ll go and gather the supplies we’ll need for the delivery.” He did as Magnus told him and laid back down in bed. Thirty minutes later a dull ache started in the Custode’s back and gradually became a sharp pain. He reached for anything sight to grasp as the contraction ran its course. “Easy Companion.” Magnus seemed to appear out of nowhere. “Grip my hand and ride out the pain.” He wasn’t about to question how, the Custode was gratefully to have the help. “I hate to tell you…” Magnus began. “Yeah, I know it's only going to get worse.” Captain-General interrupted. “Yes, and I need to check your dilation.” The Custode was unfamiliar with the term and thus gave the Primarch a confused look. “The dilation or the opening of the birth canal has to be ten centimeters before you can start pushing.” Magnus demonstrated holding his two index fingers apart. “And how do you check exact-oh…” The Captain-General quickly shut his mouth. He threw his head on the pillows and covered his helmet eye holes. “I apologize in advance,” Magnus said as they were both in an awkward situation. It was over fast; the checking didn’t take long. “Two centimeters,” Magnus said. “And nothing to do but wait…” The Custode added.

The contractions came more fiercely as the span between breaks got shorter. Captain-General couldn’t find comfort on the bed and chose to sit on the floor, facing the foot of the bed to support himself. “They seem to be getting closer together, how bad is it getting?” Magnus rubbed the Custode’s back. “Twenty to fifteen minutes apart, ugh… I have to take this bloody helmet off.” A series of low hisses emerged from the Custode’s helmet as it slid off his head. Beads of sweat trickled from his brows. This was the first time Magnus had seen the Custode’s face, he had harvest golden eyes and short, curly dark brown hair. Magnus blotted the Captain-General’s forehead with a wet cloth. “You’re doing good Companion if you need anything to help ease the pain. Just tell me.” Captain-General smirked. “Thank you, Magnus but I’m just tired I wish I could rest more.” The Custode muttered. “Deep breaths and don’t tense your body, relax if you can.” The Primarch instructed. Magnus calmly walked the Captain-General through the phases of the labor as it intensified. When Magnus checked the Captain-General’s dilation he learned that his Companion was now four centimeters. They would still need to wait for the Captain-General to be fully dilated. Magnus was worried the Custode wouldn’t be able to hold out. It was true, the Adeptus Custodes were the greatest soldiers the Imperium could offer. Each a bastion of force and unrivaled in their purpose to protect the Emperor. Pregnancy was an entirely contrasting matter. It took tolls on the human body some of which were irreversible. In many cases it was fatal. “No, I can do this… I’ve made it this far.” Captain-General panted fervently.

“Alright, you’re there ten centimeters, are you ready?” Magnus asked. “Yes, yes I’m ready,” Captain-General replied gripping the Primarch’s hand. The Custode put himself in a squatting position while Magnus knelt beside him. “When the next wave hits, I need you to push as much as you can.” Captain-General simply nodded and held onto the edge of the bed. “Ugh! Fuck!” He screamed. Squeezing Magnus’ hand so tight he was shocked he hadn’t broken it yet. “Damn you Tzeentch, you multi-eyed tentacled fuck!” Captain-General exclaimed. “A great insult assuming that was a spur of the moment.” Magnus gave a side smile. “Pretty much, it’s not too hard with the way his face is.” The Custode laughed weakly. It was excruciating, one prong of sharp pain after another as the pressure went down in the Custode’s pelvis. “I think it’s there I feel it right there. Magnus look tell me I’m not crazy.” The Captain-General cried. Magnus presumed he meant the baby’s head at which point he was crowning. “Yes, I can see the top of the infant’s head. You’re on the home stretch.” Magnus said almost joyfully. “Okay great just be ready to catch.” The Custode shouted. He focused on his breathing and listened to his body pushing as the pain continued to assault him. Eventually, the baby’s head slipped out and the shoulders followed. “You’re doing great, just a little bit more.” Finally, relief flooded the Captain-General’s form as the baby dropped into Magnus’ hands. The Custode revolved back to sitting and instinctively went to hold the newborn. Clearing the infant’s mouth and nose encouraging them to cry when a loud shriek echoed in the room. “There you go little one,” Captain-General said as the baby squirmed in his arms. Magnus got a towel and started to clean the wailing newborn. The two noticed immediately the infant had red skin and brown almost black hair. “She definitely takes after you…” Captain-General smiled. Not just her appearance but also her size, she was bigger than an average human newborn. Magnus moved the two onto the bed after the placenta was expelled. The umbilical cord was tied off and cut, then she was swaddled in a blanket. “I’m so happy to finally meet you,” Captain-General whispered. “I guess they can’t call you little kitten anymore.” Magnus couldn’t ignore the fact that his daughter had the same scowl on her face that he usually would. A daughter, Magnus had a daughter. Yes, he had sons yet something about this struck differently. This wasn’t a towering superhuman soldier, this was a helpless fragile newborn. As if just touching her would shatter her. Slowly, he caressed his thumb across her face, the abrupt touch seemed to alert her and her eyes flickered open. The Primarch and Custode were given another surprise at the sight. “Her eyes they’re?!” The Captain-General said in awe. “Yes, heterochromia when a person’s eyes are opposing colors. Only one percent of humans are said to have it.” Magnus explained. Her left eye was gold and the right was purple. “She needs a name,” Captain-General said. “If any come to mind.” Magnus thought for a moment while watching his daughter nuzzled at his hand. “Arcane.” The Primarch said. “It means secret or closed-chest, fitting circumstances considered.” The Custode was hesitant. “Really? It’s a bit on the nose, not to mention a tad heretical.” Magnus just shrugged. “What can I say, I’m a rebel.” It was hard to argue that logic. “She certainly is our secret treasure. I can’t imagine how furious the emperor is going to be when he finds out.” Captain-General said. “What that lich says doesn’t matter, Companion. She is our child, not his, and I will not have her be a victim for existing.” Magnus said crossly. The Captain-General was presented with a choice, the emperor he served or the child he held. “Magnus…I… I don’t know. I’ve served the emperor for a millennium, everything I’ve done has been for him.” His words fumbled. The Custode look as though he was about to faint. The Primarch was quick to act, laying the Captain-General on the bed. Magnus seized the newborn in the crook of his arm as he left his Companion to rest.

Compared to being held in the Custode’s arms, to which she was large. In Magnus’ arms, she appeared normal in comparison to her father’s size. “Aw bright-eyed and wide awake, are we?” Magnus smiled sweetly at the infant. Bringing her close he pressed a kiss to her head, there was a great brimming joy the Primarch could not hold back. “My dearest Arcane, my treasure you came as a surprise to us. But one I wholly welcome and I promise you on my life, we will not be strangers to one another. Not like how my father and I were, I want to have every chance I never had.” The Primarch began to conjure a cloud that enveloped them. It looked as though they were floating through space. “I want you to notice, to notice when I'm not around and I know that your eyes see straight through me and speak to me without a sound. I want to hold you, protect you from all of the things I've already endured. I want to show you, show you all the things that this life has in store for you. I'll always love you the way that a father should love his daughter. So, I wanted to say this because I wouldn't know where to begin. To explain to you what I have been through to explain where your daddy has been.” This lullaby was his vow, to the child of his blood and soul. For her things between them would be different.

**Author's Note:**

> The picture was done by sxpaiscia on tumblr. If you enjoyed the story please leave a comment, I love feedback.


End file.
